


Mercy

by bemusedlybespectacled (ardentintoxication)



Category: The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Canon - Movie, Community: the_eagle_kink, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rough Oral Sex, Safeword Fail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3620091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentintoxication/pseuds/bemusedlybespectacled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus has a flashback during a scene. Esca helps him through it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mercy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Clemency](https://archiveofourown.org/works/195353) by [Carmarthen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmarthen/pseuds/Carmarthen). 



> For [this prompt](http://the-eagle-kink.livejournal.com/2132.html?thread=1529684#t1529684) at the kink meme, which was inspired by [this fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/195353). The prompter recommended [this series on PTSD](http://rachelmanija.livejournal.com/tag/psychology:%20ptsd), which I found very useful.

Esca tightens the last knot and steps back. "Comfortable?"

Marcus tests his bonds. His arms are tied to his sides, his legs free so that no rope presses or rubs against his injury. He nods.

"And if you stop being comfortable?" Esca prods.

"Mercy," Marcus says. "I ask for mercy."

"Good." Esca kisses him, then stands up. "Will you suck me, slave?"

Marcus grins. "Yes, domine." It is one of their games, that Esca is the master and Marcus the slave. Marcus has told Esca that he likes the strength of rope and to not have to be always in command. He opens his mouth wide, and Esca thrusts into him, shallowly at first before going faster and deeper.

"Use your tongue," he orders. He grips the sides of Marcus' head and thrusts harder, almost enough for Marcus to choke. "That's right. You like this, don't you? Being used. That's what you're good for."

Marcus moans a little around his cock, his eyelids fluttering.

"Do you like being told that you're useful?" Esca says. He thrusts without any rhythm, without giving Marcus time to think about it or plan for it. All Marcus can do is kneel on the floor and take it. "Because you are. I've never met a better cocksucker." He thrusts again into Marcus' warm, wet mouth. He's not going to last much longer, he can tell. "Oh, your mouth. It was made for me. I'm going to spend in you, and then you're going to swallow it, swallow every last drop."

Marcus makes a pleased noise, and the vibrations are enough to tip Esca over the edge. He keeps thrusting until he's satisfied, then slows, bracing his hands on Marcus' shoulders to keep from losing his balance.

"Good," Esca says. "Let me look at you." He sinks his hands into Marcus' hair and pulls backward, forcing him to look upward. His cheeks are flushed, his lips stained with saliva and cum, his eyes-

His eyes are dull. He's not moving. Marcus _isn't moving_. He's staring into space, trembling a little, his breathing shallow and quick. Esca lets go of his hair.

"Marcus?" Marcus doesn't reply. Something's wrong. _Mercy_ , Esca thinks, _he's supposed to say mercy_ , but he's not saying anything. He doesn't look capable of speech at all. Esca feels panic rising in his throat.

"Marcus, I'm going to cut the ropes. Just-" He draws his dagger and kneels behind him. At the touch of his hands to Marcus' bound ones, Marcus jumps so violently that he stumbles forward, landing heavily without his arms to break his fall. He curls in on himself, panting. Esca moves so that he's in Marcus' line of vision, being careful not to touch him.

"Marcus, listen to me. I need you to hear me."

"...Esca?" Marcus' voice is quiet, but the sound of his voice is a relief after the utter terror of his silence.

"Yes, it is your Esca. I need to cut the ropes to free you. Can you remain still for me?"

Marcus draws a breath, lets it out, nods.

"I'm right here," Esca says, keeping his voice low and soothing. "I'm not going to hurt you."

He is gentle with his dagger, taking care to not so much as scratch Marcus, and makes as short work of the knots as possible. Ordinarily he would take pride in the marks left on Marcus' skin, but at the moment, they only fill him with guilt. As soon as Marcus is free, Esca tosses the dagger away. Marcus is shaking violently, as if with a fever.

" _Esca_ ," Marcus says, his voice cracking.

"Hush," Esca says. He lifts a hand to reach out to him, then thinks better of it. "Can you stand for me to touch you?"

"Just don't... not my hair. Not my hair, please-"

"Of course," Esca says, pulling him into his arms. He touches Marcus' face, his back, but is careful not to move too quickly or lift his hand so that Marcus cannot predict where he will be touched.

How long they lie there, Esca doesn't know, but gradually Marcus breathes easier, does not tremble so hard. Eventually Marcus says, "It was... I remembered. Caledonia. I was..." He breathes in, breathes out again. "When you bared my throat for the knife, you held my hair the same way. For a moment, I thought I was there again, that I'd be... I thought I'd lost you again." His last words sound so desolate that Esca's heart clenches, and he feels more guilty than ever.

"I'm sorry," Esca says. "I should have realized. Or asked you first, to be sure."

"I wouldn't have known," Marcus says. "It was so quick- I didn't think-"

"I should have thought," Esca says. "It is my doing."

Marcus makes a wet noise against Esca's chest. "It was such a small thing. Am I a child, to be frightened by a memory?"

Esca sighs. "It used to be," he says, "that I started at the sound of breaking pottery." Now his hands, soft on Marcus' skin, are shaking. "As I said, I should have realized. It is no fault of yours, Marcus. There is no shame in it."

Marcus curls in closer to him, his breathing slowing. Esca feels his eyelids grow heavy with sleep. He yawns.

"We should sleep," Esca says. "If you want me to go, I will. I can sleep just as easily on the floor by the fire."

Marcus shakes his head. "No. I want- stay with me? I do not wish to be alone."

"Alright," Esca says, arranging the furs and blankets around them until they are almost swaddled in them. They settle on the bed together, Marcus resting his head on Esca's chest, his arms wrapped around him. "Marcus?" Esca says, after a while.

"Hmm?" He's almost asleep.

"You'll never lose me," Esca says. "I'd never betray you like that. Not again."

Marcus tightens his grip, rubbing his head against him like a cat. "I know."

**Author's Note:**

> *shows up to fandom four years late with Starbucks*


End file.
